


With Your Arms Around Mine

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blankets, First Dates, Flufftober, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec feels like he is on cloud nine. No, actually, he is on cloud nine.





	With Your Arms Around Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! <3
> 
> Another short one, I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> D.

Alec feels like he is on cloud nine. No, actually, he _is_ on cloud nine.

His first date with Magnus, his one-year roommate, was an ineffable success. He was so scared he could screw this up but they had so much fun together while eating their favourite food and having a walk after. And _kissing. _Alec really can’t forget the kissing he was barely able to pull himself from. He remembers Magnus’ joyful laugh when he stumbled back, his finger raised high, biting his lip. He remembers going back for just _one kiss_ and Magnus being the one to actually drag him to his room before they do something they shouldn’t.

_God, how on Earth could they wait so long to do this?_

The pinning was unbearable and honestly, Alec is not sure how he survived. How they both survived. Now he just want to bask in this feeling, enjoying every second. At the same time, he is painfully aware he has to get up early tomorrow and he _can’t fall asleep _because every time he closes his eyes, he sees Magnus beaming at him and he hears his small giggles.

Alec is in heaven but he will pay dearly for it.

He tries to relax again with his eyelids shut and his breath steady when he hears a barely audible knock on his door.

“Come in?”, he says slowly and the door open, revealing Magnus.

“Hey”, he whispers in the dark and a smile immediately appears on Alec’s face.

“Hey”, he answers, trying to see him in the darkness of the room. He has his cobalt blue blanket on his shoulders and grins at him widely.

“I know this is crazy but I really can’t sleep”, he tells him and Alec bites his lip, excited. He lifts his sheets encouragingly and looks at him.

“I have plenty of room”, he admits and Magnus laughs lightly, happily jumping onto the bed. He falls onto the mattress, his arms already open to share the blanket. Alec shifts closer, trapping them both under the sheets, and lets out a long breath, relaxing into the feeling. Magnus moves, his forehead resting against Alec’s chest, his arm tucked under Alec’s pit.

“I’ve never got a goodnight kiss from you”, Alec teases lightly and Magnus giggles against his neck.

“If I start kissing you, we won’t get any sleep”, he tells him, his hands tightening on Alec’s sweater.

“I know”, he laughs and circles his arms around him, hugging him close to his body.

Alec would never think dating Magnus could be this simple but he is happy it is.


End file.
